


Jesus, What a Day!

by Katherine_Venus



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cady is dominant and Regina is submissive in this one, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Venus/pseuds/Katherine_Venus
Summary: When Regina stays with Cady while she's home alone for a long weekend, Cady decides it's her turn to take over as the queen of their bedroom.





	Jesus, What a Day!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heckinshutup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinshutup/gifts).



> This was a request by heckinshutup for Cady/Regina with Cady dominating and Regina calling her daddy! I really hope you like this, I'm so appreciative of all your comments!
> 
> If anyone has any requests, whether for Cady/Regina smut or another pairing (I'll also write other musical fandoms, just ask!), please don't hesitate to ask for it in the comments! I love doing this and your comments are the BIGGEST encouragement. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thanks!
> 
> Title is from Apex Predator.

Cady won’t admit it, but she’s a bit nervous. 

She and Regina have been together (together? Are they _together_ together? Like, officially? They haven’t talked about it, and Cady realizes she’s got no clue where the two of them stand, if Regina thinks this is just for fun or because she’s bored) for a couple weeks now, and it’s been good. REALLY good. Regina is fucking incredible at sex, which comes as no surprise but in practice is beyond anything Cady could have ever dreamed. 

But now, after weeks of Regina trying all sorts of exciting new things on her, Cady wants to try something new on _her_. She wants to try topping for a change. She wants to be the one to dominate Regina for a change, to have Regina belong to her and only her, to get to touch her any way and anywhere she wants to, how she wants to, to get that gorgeous girl to beg _Cady_ for once. Cady’s pretty confident she can pull it off. And she knows exactly the kinds of things she wants to do, what she wants from Regina. 

She just has no idea if Regina will go for it. 

Regina comes over that night to hang out. Cady’s parents have gone away for the weekend, and Regina is staying with her on the pretense of “keeping her company” and “looking out for her” while she’s home alone. Of course, Regina thinks it’s totally ridiculous and just a bit embarrassing that Cady’s parents still think she needs a babysitter, but that’s a problem for another time. Right now, Cady is nervously deciding on which underwear set is the best option to have on under her clothes when Regina arrives. She tries on bra after bra, eventually deciding on the set she thinks might make Regina the most compliant: a matching black silk pair, adorned with thick crisscrossing straps. Regina hasn’t seen these yet. 

The blonde arrives shortly after Cady is finished getting dressed. 

“Hey, you,” she says with a smirk as she enters the house. She pulls Cady in for a kiss almost immediately, tangling a hand in Cady’s hair. Heart pounding, Cady knows it’s now or never to try and set the tone for the night. She takes a step forward and pushes Regina up against the wall, pinning her there and deepening the kiss, parting Regina’s lips with her own and biting them, sucking on Regina’s tongue, doing everything she can to communicate “tonight, you’re mine.” She pulls back and searches Regina’s expression for some kind of sign. Regina has an eyebrow raised at her, but her pupils are blown and she’s breathing more heavily than usual. Cady lets her hands drop and grabs Regina’s perfect little ass, squeezing it and making Regina gasp in surprise, dropping her head and burying her face in Cady’s shoulder, panting while Cady gropes her. 

“Yeah?” Cady asks quietly, a little nervous but gaining confidence as she feels how much Regina seems into it. “You want to let me take care of _you_ tonight, baby girl?” Instead of answering aloud, Regina nods quickly, looking back up at Cady from under her eyelashes. She looks so beautiful, so vulnerable. Cady kisses her again. “Good. Bedroom?” Regina nods again, grinning, but she pauses and watches Cady, waiting for her to take the lead. A rush of electricity surges through Cady at how obedient Regina is being, how...submissive. She didn’t think that was a word she’d ever apply to the other girl. 

They enter Cady’s room and Regina puts her arms around Cady, kissing her softly. 

“What do you want, baby girl?” Cady asks her. 

“Want you,” she answers. Cady’s heart starts pounding as she decides to go forward with the next part of her plan. 

“Come on, honey, you know what you’re supposed to call me if you want me to take care of you.” She doesn’t totally know if Regina is going to go for this. But she wants to try because, well. She wants. She wants it very badly. 

Regina looks at her in confusion for a moment before it dawns on her. 

“I want you, daddy,” she murmurs. She looks mortified, and it’s turning Cady on like crazy. 

“That’s my baby,” Cady beams. “Get undressed for me honey, I want to look at you.” 

Regina obeys quickly, stripping off her tight pink halter top and even tighter skinny jeans. She’s wearing a matching white lacy bra and panties, unknowingly an exact opposite reflection of Cady’s own underwear. 

“The underwear too, honey, come on. Show me what’s mine,” Cady commands. It’s getting easier every time she speaks to take over control. 

Regina slips off her bra and panties, then climbs onto the bed without being asked and lies back, showing herself off to Cady. She can feel herself getting wet just looking at the gorgeous girl spread out just for her. 

“My beautiful baby girl,” she coos, climbing onto the bed still dressed and lying on top of the blonde girl. She kisses her neck, then suddenly bites her, sucks a heavy bruise onto the side of her neck while Regina moans and gasps, grabbing the back of Cady’s neck while she bites her. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you can hide it with your hair,” Cady says dismissively. “Although I’m sure you’d secretly love everyone knowing what a good little whore you are.” Regina shudders, and Cady bites her again. “That’s right, everyone thinks you’re the boss here, that you’re always in control, but you love giving it up to me don’t you? You want to be my sweet, slutty little baby girl.”

“Yes!” Regina cries out. “Yes, I want to be your baby!”

Cady laughs and kisses the place where she’s just giving Regina a truly impressive hickey. That’ll be there for days, and hard to cover up even with Regina’s makeup expertise. She’s pleased. 

“You’re mine,” she tells Regina. “Say it.”

“I’m yours,” she breathes. 

“Good girl.” She gets up off the bed and starts removing her clothes. “Daddy has a surprise for you, too, baby.”

“What is it?” Regina asks excitedly. 

“Shhhh, be patient, slut, or you won’t get anything.” Regina pouts, lying back on the pillows, but she shuts up. Cady cannot believe how much of a submissive little slut Regina can be. It’s addictive, intoxicating.

Cady strips down so she’s in just the black panties and bra she’d chosen, and she hears Regina gasp a little at the sight. 

“You like it?” Cady asks, and Regina nods. “Come on, baby, let me hear you.”

“I love it,” Regina says quickly. “You look so hot.”

“That’s not the end of your surprise.”

“There’s more? Thank you!”

Cady grins at her, then goes to her closet and pulls out the toy she’d recently purchased for just this kind of occasion. She pulls it out of its box and holds it up for Regina to see. Her jaw drops. 

“So you know what this is honey?”

“That’s a strap on.”

“That’s right! And do you know what I'm going to do with it?”

“You’re going to fuck me with it,” Regina says, not a question. She’s eyeing it, how long and how thick it is, sizing it up, knowing Cady’s going to be pounding into her tight little pussy with it.

“Right again, baby girl.” Cady slips her harness on and get the strap on ready. “Now, of course, it’s a bit too big to just slide right into you. Let’s see if you’re wet for me yet...” and with that, she marches back to the bed and thrusts one finger inside Regina, making her yelp in surprise. “Oh baby,” Cady breathes, surprised and pleased. “You’re absolutely dripping wet for me. You like having me in control that much?” Regina nods, unable to meet Cady’s eyes. Cady rubs regina’s clit with her thumb, making her moan deeply. “You know, when I met you, I was so sure you were just some vapid, bitchy little straight girl. But look at you now. Your cunt is soaking wet and you’ve got your whore legs spread wide open so another girl can fuck you good and hard like you need. All you want is to lie back and spread your legs for a girl who was a nobody, an unpopular and unimportant new girl now has total control of you, and you love it. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes daddy!” she cries out, her hips bucking as Cady continues playing with her, teasing her clit and fingering her. “I love it, I need you, I need to be yours, all I want is to have you hold me down and use me!”

“What an eager little slut.” Cady adds another finger, fucking Regina harder and deeper, scissoring and spreading her fingers inside to stretch her out so she can take Cady’s cock. Regina whimpers and rolls her hips, fucking herself desperately on Cady’s fingers. “You want it so, so bad baby. You want me to take you, you want me to fill you up.”

“Fill me up,” Regina repeats. “I need you, I need you inside me Cady, I need you to stuff me, fuck me so hard, make me feel so stretched and full...” Cady reaches up and pinches one of Regina’s nipples, twists it a little as Regina cries out from the touch. 

“Ready for me, baby?” she asks. She pulls her fingers out, then gets to work slicking up the strap on in front of her. Regina watches her, eyes hooded, panting and gasping for breath. “We’ll go slowly.” Without another word, she pushes into Regina. Regina moans loudly, her hand flying up to tangle in Cady’s hair once again. “Shh, it’s okay princess,” she reassures Regina. Regina nods. Slowly, Cady continues sliding into Regina’s dripping wet pussy, watching as she opens her girl up, as she claims her private little hole. Regina’s eyes are screwed shut, her mouth slightly open as soft, desperate little sounds fall from her lips. Cady bottoms out, her hips pressed up flush against Regina’s gorgeous body, and she stops a moment. She stays still, letting Regina get used to the new sensation, to the feeling of something so long and thick inside of her, filling her more than she ever has been before. Then she pulls out almost all the way, til just the tip is left, then slams back inside her, making Regina scream. “That’s it, that’s it baby, that’s it my whore,” Cady babbles, pulling out and pounding into her again, again, again, picking up speed and fucking Regina harder, faster, sliding in and out of her perfect, tight, wet little cunt. She fucks Regina like it’s the only thing she knows how to do, like she’s been doing it her whole life. Regina moans and yells and gasps, cries out for her, begging Cady to fuck her harder, for more. Cady picks up the pace and fucks her faster, watching in delight as Regina’s amazing tits bounce with every thrust, as her whole body shakes as she gets fucked, on her back, legs spread, totally submissive to Cady. 

“You’re _mine_ , Regina George,” Cady growls, fucking into her roughly. “You’re mine now, and you’re going to come just from me fucking you because I told you to. You’re going to come for me because I want to watch you come apart on my cock. Got it?”

“Yes daddy, yes, fuck me, fuck me, god, I’m gonna come for you, please fuck me, fuck me,” she begs mindlessly, tits bouncing, hair wild around her, gasping and moaning for it like they’re the only people in the world. Cady fucks her enthusiastically, pounding into her baby girl, and after another minute, Regina gasps “I’m gonna come,” over and over again before she falls apart, spasming and bucking while Cady continues fucking her through her orgasm. Even after she settles again, totally blissed out and lying spread open for Cady, Cady keeps fucking her, relishing in the gorgeous little moans and sounds Regina lets out when Cady hits that sweet spot inside of her. 

“Stop, let me make you come,” Regina pants. Cady slides out of her and Regina hisses at the sudden emptiness. 

“Come on Regina. Clean me up, baby girl.” Cady thrusts her strap on, dripping from fucking Regina, at Regina’s mouth. Obediently, Regina sits up and takes the strap on into her mouth, sucking it deep, swirling her tongue around it to lick it clean, tasting herself on Cady’s cock as she sucks her clean. “You like sucking my cock honey? Like how you taste after getting fucked?” Regina hums in agreement, wrapping her hand around the base of the strap on and taking it deeper, lapping at it until it’s all cleaned off. “Good girl.” she pulls out of Regina’s mouth and then, impulsively, slaps Regina’s cheek with it, smacking her around with her wet cock, the cock that was just fucking her slutty hole. She snorts a laugh when Regina’s mouth falls open in surprise. Then she gets up and removes the strap on and harness, pulling off her panties as she does so. Then she sits on the desk chair nearby. “Now are you gonna eat me out? Make me come baby girl.” 

Regina gets up and runs over to where Cady’s sitting, getting on her knees and diving between Cady’s spread legs to eagerly go down on her, to lick her pussy and suck her clit. Cady’s already so turned on from what a submissive slut Regina’s being that she knows she won’t last long at all. Sure enough, after a few more minutes of Regina’s attentions to her pussy, Cady feels herself coming, riding out her orgasm while Regina continues licking her, happily swallowing all of Cady’s wetness. Cady rolls her hips a little so she can smear her wet pussy on Regina’s face, getting her sloppy with it as she comes down from her orgasm. 

“So,” Cady says at last, once they’ve both settled down a bit. “You like being _my_ whore for a change?”

Regina rolls her eyes. “Don’t get to used to it. We both know you’re still all mine, Cady.”

Cady hums thoughtfully. “Sorry, I don’t believe that’s what I told you to call me.”

“Cady, come on.”

“Who?”

“Cady-”

“What do you call me, Regina?” Cady demands, grabbing Regina’s tits roughly and pulling her in closer. Regina gasps, letting out a deep moan without meaning to. “Regina.”

“Daddy,” she says softly, looking down. 

“That’s right.” She loosens her grip on Regina’s tits just a bit, now squeezing them gently, rubbing a finger over her nipples to make her sigh. “Bad girl. What do you say?”

“I’m sorry, daddy.”

“Again.”

“I’m sorry, daddy.”

“Sorry for what?”

“For...I’m sorry for not obeying you.”

“Good girl. That will do for now. I’ll find a way for you to make it up to me later.” She leans down and kisses Regina. “This weekend? You’re _my_ girl.”

“Your girl,” Regina repeats. 

“Good, you know who you belong to.”

“I belong to you,” Regina says, and Cady realizes she’s grinding down on her hand, already trying to get relief again. 

“That’s right. Ready for round two?”

“Yes please,” she moans. Cady grabs her hands so she can no longer touch herself. 

“Well too bad. You don’t get touched unless I say so, got it?”

“But-”

“ _Got it_?” Cady repeats. 

“Yes daddy.”

Cady grins.

“That’s my good girl.” She stands from the chair, gestures for Regina to do the same. “Now let’s go get cleaned up.” Regina gets up and moves to go to the bathroom. Cady smacks her ass as she goes, and Regina yelps, whirling around to look at her and then pulling Cady into a harsh kiss. 

“Do it again,” Regina moans against her mouth, kissing her again and again. 

God. this was going to be a good weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment to let me know, or to make your own requests!


End file.
